Sarah
by PAiNTBYNUMBER
Summary: When Jackson notices some wrong with one of Miley's classmates, he gets worried, but doesn't do anything about it... only in the end he realizes that he should have.


**Title**: Sarah  
**Summary**: When Jackson notices some wrong with one of Miley's classmates, he gets worried, but doesn't do anything about it... only in the end he realizes that he should have.  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Child Abuse  
**Word Count**: 939

**Disclaimer**: Guess what? Just like everyone else on this site, I do NOT own Hannah Montana or the song. It belongs to Martina McBride.

**A/N**: This is a REPOST. My penname used to be ZOMBiiSLAYERx3 but I switched accounts and I'm reposting all my stuff. I DIDN'T steal this story. R&R-- I'll do the same.

* * *

I remember the first time I saw you. I was driving Miley to school because she had missed the bus and both of us were on the verge of being late. She saw you before I did and she made me pull over saying her conscious wouldn't allow her to let you be late for homeroom; she claimed you were some kind of angel. 

"Miley it's so nice of your brother to give me a ride! Really, you didn't have to do this for me…"

"Jackson," I finished. You smiled, but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy thinking about the detention I'd serve if I was late. When I pulled up in front of SeaView Middle School I turned to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything. As you climbed out of the car, your sleeve pulled up and I saw the purple color on your skin.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never.**

I picked Miley up from school that day, just to see if I could see you. She was standing with her friends Lilly and Oliver when I pulled up along side her. Miley gave me a funny look, but she kept on walking. Rolling down my window, I yelled, "Miley get in the car."

"I'm going to the beach with Lilly and Oliver."

I fumbled for words. "Well… Dad said I'm supposed to get you." She rolled her eyes and said goodbye to her friends. Climbing into the front seat she gave me a glare, but my mind was elsewhere.

"What do you need Jackson? I know that dad doesn't need me," Miley said.

I smiled meekly at her. "You know that girl Sarah? Are you friends with her?"

"Well… kind of. She's kind of weird though. She's all, 'peace on Earth' and 'love life.' Why? Oh Jackson, don't go there. There's no way she'll date you," Miley replied.

I looked at her for a minute. "It's not like that Miles."

"Then what is it Jackson?"

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give he wings and she flies to a place where she's loved;  
Concrete angel.**

You came the next weekend and I'd forgotten about you. When I answered the door, I was worried that there was going to be a monkey involved. The moment I saw your face I remembered what I'd seen the last week. I smiled.

"Hey Sarah," I said.

"Hey Jackson. Do you want to make a donation for some needy kids?" I nodded and invited you inside. I went to my room and got my wallet. Miley met me half-way down the stairs.

"Why's Sarah sitting in our living room?"

"Mile, I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her," I said. She gave me a look and continued walking. I grabbed her arm. "Miley is it like me to be concerned about something? Please, just be nice to her." She asked me if I was sick and kept walking, I turned my attention to you.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it'll be too late.**

I was home sick the day Miley and Lilly came home. Their faces were tear-stained and my dad was whispering things to both of them. I looked at them confused. The plopped down on the couch beside me and my dad went to the kitchen and made them ice cream sundaes.

"What's up Miley?" I asked. She looked at me, burst out into tears, and threw her arms around me, Lilly did the same.

"Oh Jackson, you were right! Why didn't I listen to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah's dead. Her parents beat her to death," she cried. My heart stopped for you. I didn't know what to do or what to say to Miley or Lilly to make them feel better, but I didn't feel as bad for them as I did you. I couldn't imagine what you must have gone through, what pain you'd been in. I felt bad. I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't save you.

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**

It's been a year now. I'm standing here with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver from school. I have flowers that you'll never smell and we all have tears that you'll never see. They say that even though you had to deal with so much at home you were never angry. You were always willing to lend and hand and you never let on that something was wrong. You believed in what you wanted to believe in, not what you were told to believe in. You did it all until the very end.

And for that we respect you. And for that I love you. You are an angel.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**


End file.
